


Just the average day.

by DoomedLuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, I got bored, I have no clue what I’m doing someone sent help, No Smut, OC, Some Cussing???, just for fun, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedLuck/pseuds/DoomedLuck
Summary: “Who are you?”“Who are YOU?”“I asked you first.”“I asked you second.”





	Just the average day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn’t take these characters into heart if your like that. Ive never typed a story on this website in my life and I have literally no idea what I’m doing. Anyways, here’s my first “book” thing.

The two stood dumbfounded. They both held the same note. One seemed as if they were scanning the other. The other seemed to try and take in the situation. They were both expecting the opposite in which they got. The one who spoke first had a light hearted but questioning tone

 

”Who are you?”

 

The other met eyes with the one who spoke. The boy standing in front of him wasn’t in any way, shape, or form, what he had asked for. The boy had light brown eyes, almost a hazelnut color. He had glasses with a thick black frame.

 

”And who are  _you_?”

 

The boy with glasses appeared to be taken aback by the question. The papers they both held were still extended towards each other. The boy with glasses gave a small, almost undetected, sigh and responded.

 

”I asked you first.”

 

The other just about snapped his statement back.

 

”I asked you second.”

 

This was obviously not going anywhere favorable. The boy with glasses shut his eyes and brought a hand up to his face where he pushed his glasses off the bridge of his nose. A sigh which came louder this time filled the background chatter.

 

“I’m Aaron. And you are?”

”Leon.”

”And who did you ask for?”

”Someone less...”

 

Leon seemed to gesture to Aaron’s shirt. It was a baby blue shirt with a galaxy in the shape of a cat.

 

”Nice to know we’re in the same boat.”

 

The two stood in an awkward silence before Leon let out a “Tch” sound and sat where he had previously stood. He looked up at Aaron and started with the question they had both been dreading. 

 

“Who are the other two?”


End file.
